Dances
by CallaSoreon
Summary: SPOILERS FOR FURT!  Quick one shot with a little Klaine and FInn being a good big brother.


AN: This story has NO connection to my stories 'The Blanket'. I just really felt the need to write this. I generally don't like Finn but when he sang that song it brought tars to my eyes. I think he'll make a good brother for Kurt.

Kurt made his way off the dance floor with a bright smile on his face after dancing with Finn. Last year he would have given anything for Finn to sing to him and dance with him. This year though that had changed. It had taken them some time to resolve their differences after the 'incident' last year in the basement. They were brothers now though. He smiled brighter yet, he had always wondered what it would be like to have a brother, and he couldn't help but think their little family was perfect as he watched Finn dance with THEIR mom.

"I have to agree with your brother." Kurt jumped at the smooth, gentle, and oh so familiar voice and turned around with wide eyes. And there he was, Blaine, giving Kurt his signature charming 100 watt smile and dressed in a nice fitted tux Kurt couldn't help but beam.

"Blaine." He said a little breathlessly, "What are you doing here?"

"Come on you told me a few nights ago you were planning a wedding and didn't expect me to show?" He chuckled, "Let me tell you if music or fashion doesn't work out you would be one hell of a wedding planner." He winked.

Kurt blushed softly, "What do you mean you agree with Finn?" He asked softly. Now that he had gotten over the fact Blaine, who he had fallen way to fast and hard for, was just randomly at his parent's wedding he could think more clearly about what Blaine had said.

He shrugged, "That song." He thought a moment. "Your eyes ARE like stars, your hair IS perfect, you ARE beautiful, your lips ARE very…" He paused a moment and looked at said lips, "kissable, your laugh IS sexy, and you ARE amazing AND perfect. And you don't ever need to change." He looked at Kurt pointedly, he was blushing like crazy and couldn't seem to stop.

"What do you mean change? I wouldn't change." He said trying to look anywhere but Blaine's dark beautiful eyes. He could hardly believe the Blaine had said those things to him.

"Your friend Brittany has a big mouth." He answered simply and looked up as the song changed into something slow and people moved close to each other and swayed to the music. He took Kurt hand and pulled him toward the dance floor, "Come are we are going to make ourselves a huge cliché." He winked at him.

Kurt wanted to say something about the whole Brittany thing but before he could get words out he was being dragged to the dance floor, "Wait what?" He lifted one perfect eyebrow.

"We're going to dance." He chuckled and pulled him close and slipped easily into proper hold and they waltzed to the music unable to keep their eyes off each other,

Finn noticed them as he danced with Rachael and when the song ended he was by his brother's side before the last note died away. It was never to soon to slip into big brother mode. "Hello." He greeted Blaine with a smile, "I am Finn, Kurt's brother." He held out his hand to him.

Blaine took it, "I am Blaine." He didn't say what his relationship was with Kurt because really he wasn't sure right then. He was pretty sure if Finn hadn't come over they would be kissing right then. "That song you did for him was perfect. I can't think of a better song for Kurt."

Finn smiled, he knew he wasn't the smartest guy around but he had picked that song without any help. It wouldn't have been right if someone else had picked it. He was glad someone appreciated it. "Glad you enjoyed it." He clapped him on the shoulder like an old friend and guided him away from Kurt much to Kurt's disappointment. "So are you and Kurt together?" He asked bluntly.

Blaine looked to his feet, "I really don't know. I like Kurt but I think he only sees me as a friend and really with everything happening," He looked to Finn to make sure he knew what he was talking about, "I think it's a friend he needs more than a boyfriend."

Finn nodded, "I've known you for like five minutes but I can tell you are a good friend to him, and you really do like him. If when... things have calmed down you decide to make a move, know you've been big brother approved."

Blaine couldn't help but smile and chuckle a little, "Thank you."

Later when everything had calmed down and people started making their exit Finn hunted down a rather tired looking Kurt. "Hey bro." He smiled when Kurt smiled at the title. "You did a great job."

"Thank you Finn. Of that song too." He tried to keep the tears from his eyes, "It was wonderful."

Finn smiled and hugging him gently, "Its all true. Oh and by the way." He pulled away from him, "That guy Blaine. He's a great guy and I think he really likes you. Kurt you deserve to put yourself first every now and then. You always put everyone else first, you need to be happy to." Kurt tried to open his mouth but found he couldn't say anything. The tears he had tried to keep in just came spilling out as Finn hugged him again.


End file.
